This invention relates generally to the field of wheelchair construction, and other patient or invalid transfer equipment, and more particularly to an improved wheelchair and associated elements for transferring a supported invalid from the wheelchair to the interior of an automobile while in seated position.
While many young paraplegics are able to accomplish this transfer without assistance using a conventional folding wheelchair, and are able to subsequently fold and store the same, in the case of older or more feeble invalids, this can be accomplished only by physically lifting the invalid from the wheelchair and carrying him to the automobile seat. This operation usually requires the seating of the invalid on the automobile seat cushion facing an adjacent door opening, and subsequently turning him to face forwardly thereafter. Such maneuvers often require two attendants, particularly if the invalid is relatively heavy.
It is, of course, known in the art to modify a large sedan by fitting it with a ramp whereby a conventional wheelchair can be wheeled up the ramp into the area of the rear seat, and fasten the same in fixed position for subsequent travel. Such modifications are possible only in the case of very large automobiles, and are usually performed on an individual custom, and therefore expensive, basis.